


its the same old cries

by mother_i_crave_violence



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: BUT MAKE IT ANGSTY, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, LogangBirthdayLowdown, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders' Birthday, Men Crying, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, aslkdjsdkfjd, happy birthday logan :)), i cant really write logan so, idk what to tag, its my first work so, logang birthday lowdown, logangst birthday lowdown, logangstbirthdaylowdown, mmmm angst, ooc i guess ?, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_i_crave_violence/pseuds/mother_i_crave_violence
Summary: logan sanders prided himself on being emotionless, because, really, that's one of the only things left of his that weren't torn up by the other sides. so, he was pretty disappointed when that was ripped away too.or,logan cries in a closet while eating cake on his birthday like a sad fuck.-please forgive me i've never written logan before alksjdksjh.
Relationships: None, its just angst - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	its the same old cries

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey ! this is something that my group in the logangst discord server did ( @ / logicalsanders ( https://logicalsanders.tumblr.com ) , @remy-the-lemon-berry , and @ / lollingtothemax ( https://lollingtothemax.tumblr.com ) ) and I love how theirs turned out ! go check theirs out !
> 
> jem's - https://logicalsanders.tumblr.com/post/633779068339372032/happy-birthday-logan  
> raph's - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lollingtothemax/633791625628385280  
> and I don't have remy's yet but ill put it in here when they send it !

logan sanders always prided himself on being emotionless. it was one of the last things that he could be proud of nowadays. after all, all of the schedules he wrote, the plans he gave to thomas, and the notes he would slide over to the other sides were fruitless in the end. he knew that he shouldn’t have emotions, because after all, he was the embodiment of logic and logic does not include feelings. 

that didn’t explain why he was now crying over something as silly as his made-up birthday in a storage closet. all that happened today was that he was ignored, per usual, but maybe that’s why it hurts so bad. maybe it’s because of how the others remembered everyone’s birthday but his. maybe it's because of how long’s he’s been ignored, but he should be used to that feeling, no matter how bad it hurts him.

besides, logan has himself and he doesn’t need anyone else. not janus, not patton, not roman, not virgil, and especially not remus. he could throw himself a little party in favor of him turning one year older. yeah, that sounded adequate.

and so, he summoned up a slice of cake with a single, lit candle resting on top, and with the cake, a single fork was summoned. he smiled softly at the little flame as it danced upon the reflection of the unshed tears resting in his eyes. a few tears slipped down his rosy cheeks once the fork sliced into the cake as he realized something.

logan was completely and utterly alone and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !


End file.
